The Next Beginning :
by SiriuslyBaubles
Summary: A song fic to the song It Ends Tonight, by The All-American Rejects. Sorry it isn't the best. sorry for the typos! i'll eventually fix those, it was after midnight when i wrote it. About R/Hr through their break-ups and make-ups.


**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**

"Ron!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs in the middle of the corridor, "Your make everything so confusing. You make me so mad that I don't even know what to say."

Ron and Hermione had just got into a big fight. Hermione was yelling so loud that everybody walking by jumped, and nearly dropped their quills and books. "You're just so needy! You want me to do everything with you! I never have a moment alone! I don't want to be with someone so clingy, and that's how you have been acting lately."

Hermione was so mad that she stormed away and ran to the Gryffindor common room, only to scurry into the girl's dormitory and cry her eyes out.

**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

Ginny walked into the girl's dormitory as soon as she heard of the showdown between Ron and Hermione in the corridor. Ginny rushed to Hermione's side and gave her a hug. Hermione looks up and brushed the tears away from her cheek, and started taking deep breaths before telling Ginny everything that happened.

"Maybe Ron wants to talk to you. He hasn't said a thing to anybody, including Harry, all afternoon."

"Ginny. I think it's best if me and Ron leave each other alone for a while. Ginny, me and Ron have gotten into so many fights lately that I can't stand it anymore. I think I'm through. It just makes me feel like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders."

"I understand," Ginny added in softly.

**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.**

Ron stayed up until the morning light, thinking to himself, wondering to himself whether Hermione meant it when she it was over. He just kept hoping that it wasn't.

**A falling star  
Atleast I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know**

Ron looked out his window for the second night in a row that night, and saw a single star off in the distance. He though of Hermione and the night he asked her out. They spent the night together, outside looking at the stars. _That night was magical, it was just unexplainable._

**I look at you with such disdain  
The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

Ron sulked around the boy's dormitory, thoughts about Hermione racing through his head. He sad down on the floor, leaning against a wall, unraveling all his thoughts. Harry walked into the room.

"You all right mate? What's going on?", Harry asked with concern.

"Nothing. I just need be left alone right now."

Harry glanced back at Ron before going back into the common room. Ron placed he head on his hands and gave a sigh of relief. Maybe there were good points in it being over. Maybe all the break-up's and kiss and make-up's were finally over.

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

A few more days came, Ron and Hermione still not talking to each other. Every morning at breakfast, everybody at the Gryffindor table was talking under their breaths, wondering if it was really over between them.

Later that day, they finally consulted each other.

"Err. Hi ," Ron said when he nearly toppled Hermione over on his way to Divination.

They stared at each other for a long time. Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione, but she pushed him away.

"I can't do this Ronald. Not here. Not now. Not any longer. I meant it before when I said it was over." Hermione picked up her books and walked away, trying to hold back tears. Ron stood there speechless. He, too, was on the verge of tears.

Ron and Hermione had fought so much lately, he knew she did want to fight any longer. It was too late to fight, even if it was fighting for her, instead of fighting with her. He knew it had ended.

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know**

After all her classes, Hermione walked through the corridors, back to the common room. She walked alone and couldn't help but wishing Ron was next to her. Ron, was also thinking about Hermione. He sat alone on the Gryffindor common room couch, wishing Hermione was sitting next to him again. _Why can't she see we are perfect for each other, despite how much we fight, I love her, _Ron thought to him self. _It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so needy, I guess she needed space and I just kept crowding. Maybe I'll should look through her point of view, maybe we will be happier without the constant fighting. No!_,Ron kept thinking to himself. Ron loved Hermione, he just never had the guts to tell her, and now it was too late. Or was it?

Hermione walked in the common room. As soon as she saw Ron, she stopped dead in her tracks. They both opened their mouths to speak, but then politely closed to let the other talk first. After five minutes of neither of them saying anything to each other, they both looked into each others eyes and said , "I love you."

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

"Ron, I love you. I always have and I always will. Ever since we first met, I knew there was something special between us. I can't live without you. I almost died this week not speaking to you. I know we always get in fights, but it's what makes us so special. If you weren't always wanting to be around me you wouldn't be you. Forget everything I said. Your clinginess isn't annoying. Its cute, just because it came from you. I have been constantly thinking of you, and I can't imagine my self with anyone else. All of our fighting just proves how much we love each other by how we can overlook it and forgive and forget. I love you too much to let you go."

Ron held out his hand. Hermione took it and he held her close, never wanting to let go. "I love you too," he said, before adding, "wait.. You have been picturing yourself with other guys?"

"I've tried. But it always comes back to you." Hermione then smiled and kissed Ron as he held her tight.

In the background there was sniffling. Harry and Ginny had been watching the whole thing.

"Oh I just love happy endings." Ginny sniffled in Harry's shoulder as he put his arm around her. "Me too," he said, "me too." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead as they watched Ron and Hermione holding each other close and gazing into each others eyes. It wasn't the end. It was just another beginning.


End file.
